The Boogie Man
by trili-kiwi
Summary: Mohinder finds Sylar sick! So he takes care of him.


**Chapter 1**

Mohinder drowsily stumbled to his apartment in New York from a long day at work. It was dark and the cold of winter didn't help much. He shivered as he clutched his jacket attempting to keep warm. As he crossed the bridge about two blocks from the apartment building he took a moment to stare down at the river that rushed beneath. The top of it was crystallized in icy frost. As Mohinder studied the water closer he noticed a limp figure of a body that had been snagged by the branches of a fallen tree. Mohinder rushed down to the water's edge and tentatively waded out into the rushing current. He tugged the limp man's clothing free from the branches and started dragging him out of the icy water.

As he neared the bank his arms began to shake and give out. With one last heaved he and the man were safely on the ground. He turned the man over and with a gasp recognized the face. "Sylar" he whispered to himself. For all Mohinder cared Sylar could just lay there and die, but Mohinder was better than that, he was too nice to let that happen. He quickly striped Sylar of his heavy coat so that all that was left was a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He shoved down onto Sylar's chest attempting CPR. After a while there was no response. "C'mon" Mohinder grumbled as he pressed down harder and faster. Dr. Suresh then plugged Sylar's nose, pressed his cold lips against his own, and breathed hot air into the unconscious man.

Sylar then coughed up what looked like gallons of water. Mohinder sighed loudly. He was about to leave Sylar and go home, when Sylar began to shiver uncontrollably and groaned loudly. Mohinder bit his lip. He picked up a Sylar who clenched his hand tightly onto Dr. Suresh's coat. Once Mohinder got home he gently laid Sylar who was unconscious onto his bed (he could sleep on the couch). He striped Sylar of all his wet clothes save him a pair of black boxers, and then he went to bed.

Mohinder woke up to the sound of something breaking. He ran into the bedroom where Sylar was sleeping. A vase lay broken on the floor, Sylar was writhing around in the messed up bed. "NO!" Sylar screamed, jolting quickly. Sylar groaned loudly at the quick movement. His hands began to shake sending some books flying off a shelf. Mohinder ducked and then ran over to Sylar's side. "Sylar… Sylar!" he called gently. Sylar still thrashed around. "Gabriel" Mohindered tried. Sylar's eyes fluttered open, and then he sat up quickly and held his head. "Mohinder!" he gasped."Um... yes it's me" Mohinder said unsure of how to reply. Suddenly Sylar grasped Mohinder's arms. "Don't let them get me!" he screamed "Don't worry Sylar no one is going to get you" he soothed. Sylar groaned and held his head again. "No! NO! please keep them away!" "Sylar" Dr. Suresh paused "Gabriel who is trying to get you?" Sylar only screamed and then shrank down in the bed. "Is that how you ended up in the stream because of them?" Sylar whimpered and began to quiver. Dr. Suresh wrapped his arms around Sylar in a comforting embrace. Sylar buried his head into Dr. Suresh's neck and fell asleep. Mohinder gently placed Sylar down on the bed and felt his forehead. It was burning hot Sylar was obviously running a fever.

Just then the doorbell rang. Dr. Suresh went over and opened the front door. Matt burst in a gun in one hand Molly in another. "Mohinder get down!" He yelled "Shhh!" Mohinder tried "what's this all about?" "Molly woke up from her nap and said that the Boogie Man- I mean that Sylar is in your house!" Dr. Suresh tried to stop him but Matt was already trudging through the house. Matt found Sylar sleeping in Mohinder's bed "GET OUT OF HERE YO-" "SHHHH! Don't wake him up" Mohinder interrupted. "I-I don't understand… A murderer is sleeping in your bed!" Mohinder stared at Matt in amusement.

Just then Sylar woke up. He sat up in the bed slowly and then gasped when he saw Matt. "You're one of them!" he glanced pleadingly and Mohinder "I thought you said they couldn't get me!" Matt cocked his head and Mohinder shrugged. Suddenly Sylar sat up and an evil smirk spread across his face. "C'mon Gabriel let's have fun with them" He said "NO SYLAR!" Gabriel pleaded. Mohinder starred in amazement. 'Was Sylar actually arguing with himself!' he thought.

"Just this once" Sylar said.

"NO! PLEASE SYLAR"

"oh… yes the ticking the hunger it's back"

"NOOOO!" Gabriel screamed through tears.

Tick_ticktocktickticktick_

"STOP SYLAR!"

Sylar laughed

"RUN! RUN MOHINDER!" Gabriel pleaded

"No I need to stay here your sick" he replied coolly

"NO I don't want to hurt you!" He cut off the sentence with a scream and then fell into his bed quivering.

"Gabriel?" Mohinder called quietly.

Gabriel broke out in a coughing fit. Once he was finished groaned and laid down.

"You get some rest" Mohinder said quietly tucking Gabriel in.

Just then Molly entered the room and cautiously approached the sleeping man. "The Boogie Man!" she gasped.

"Yes Molly and the Boogie Man is very sick and needs my help okay?" Mohinder said quietly.

Molly reached out and ran her fingers through Sylar's hair. A small grin appeared on her face. She leaned down and kissed Sylar on the cheek. "Goodnight Boogie Man" she said as she and Matt left. A small smile appeared on Sylar's face as he visibly relaxed.

**Tell me what you think. I might write more if you guys like it.**


End file.
